The Mauraderettes
by Harry Potter Cellist 3
Summary: James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and Alice decide that life around Hogwarts has been a little dull lately, so they decide to spice things up a bit... What will they do? Story is better than summary... trust me!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter because J.K. Rowling does... if I did, Fred would still be alive!

* * *

"James, where did you put the map? I told you to put it in the trunk, and it's not in there!" Remus yelled.

"Relax Moony, it's probably in Sirius' pocket. Why don't you ask him where it is? If it's not there, you could always try a summoning charm, like perhaps… Accio Map. Seriously, you're supposed to be the smart one." James said calmly as the map flew into his hands, and he passed it to Remus.

"Heyyyyy… I was using that Prongs!" Sirius complained.

"Ya, well Moony was stressing out because he couldn't find it, anyways, don't you have detention with McGonnigal in like 5 minutes." James replied, happy that this year he hadn't gotten as many detentions as the previous years, because normally he would be joining Sirius in detention.

"Yeah yeah, but it's my 1492nd one, and I know from experience that she is always at least 10 minutes late, sooo, I really have about 15 minutes." Sirius replied, trying to sound as smart as he could manage.

"Okay, but what if this is the one time that she shows up right on time, and then you are there ten minutes late, then you will have another detention," Remus smirked as he ruined Sirius' mood.

"But I'm gonna get another one anyways so, oh well! I'd better be going," Sirius said as he left the common room frowning.

"So, Lilykins how was your date with Prongsy last night?" Sirius asked at breakfast the next morning, giving James a look.

It was their final year at Hogwarts, and after six years of failed attempts, James had finally gotten Lily to go out with him, and they had now been going steady for about 4 months, and James was extremely happy. Lily had given him a chance once he had become Head Boy.

"Actually, since we couldn't go to Hogsmeade, we just studied, and then we hung around in the Head's dorm. Do you really want to know the details?" Lily asked smirking.

"NO, NOT REALLY!" Sirius said quickly with everyone laughing.

"How was your detention?" Lily asked.

"Well-"

"Actually, I don't rally want to know how you messed up McGonnigal's plans for you." Turning to Remus she said, " I heard from Alice that your date in the library was good, did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, it was fun. We even completed our 3 parchment essay for Muggle Studies, our ½ a parchment one for Charms, our 2 parchment one for Astronomy, and our Transfiguration packet." Remus replied casually. "What did you and James get done? James?"

"Oh, sorry, I dozed off there. Umm, we finished everything we had except the Astronomy essay because we ran out of time."

"Okay okay, enough time talking about studying! Who's gonna help me prank Snivellus and go for my 1493rd detention?" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Well actually, I had an idea. We could jinx his wand, so that every time he uses it, it sprays perfume at him, and it puts shampoo in his hair." Alice said, speaking up for the first time.

"Maybe, but we need to do something more macho, like slipping him a love potion, putting it in his pumpkin juice, and then having him proclaim his love to Dumbledore at breakfast, and embarrass himself in front of the whole school." Sirius replied.

"Yeah, very macho, but I like it." Alice replied.

They continued brainstorming and decided on doing both Alice and Sirius' ideas. They would be in action tomorrow morning.

"Guys, why am I the only one in our group that doesn't have a boy/girlfriend?" Sirius asked, sadly that evening when they were sitting in the common room. Alice's head was on Remus' lap, and James was playing with Lily's hair.

"Well, because there are only four people that you like to hang out and they are all taken by each other. Secondly, because even though you have a jillion girls waiting for you, you don't think any of them are good enough for you. The only one you like is Mary, but she doesn't like you. I think if you matured a bit though, she might start to like you. It was the same thing with James and me. So, basically it's your choice." Lily said, answering Sirius' question.

"Oh, I guess that's true. Do you guys have any ideas other than acting more mature?" Sirius pleaded.

"Well, actually, even though you haven't matured, I've seen Mary looking at you a lot more lately. I think she likes you. Hogsmeade is this weekend just by the way." Remus replied wisely.

"OMG! Thank you Moony!" Sirius replied excitedly giving Remus a hug.

Frank Longbottom, who had liked Alice a lot, hated the fabulous five Marauder(ette)s said, " Guys, stop touching people like gay people."

"Do you need a friendship hug too, FRIEND?" James replied laughingly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Yeah, don't touch him," Frank's sidekick Arthur Weasley said.

He hated the fabulous five too. As they walked away, everybody started breaking out into laughter, and they decided it was time to go to bed.

As the five friends walked down to the great hall the next morning, they were all extremely excited. It's not everyday that you get to see your worst enemy fall in love with your headmaster.

"Guys, this is going to be great! So, Snivellus is gonna fall in love with Dumbledore, and then he will know that it was us that did that to him, so he'll turn around and try to hex us, but then he will get sprayed with perfume, and shampoo!" Lily said excitedly, which was a surprise, because normally she was the one trying to keep them from pranking people.

"Yeah, this is going to be AMAZING!" James agreed quickly.

Then the five walked into the great hall, ready for a wonderful breakfast.

"Classes are going to be so much fun today!" Alice said excitedly, because she knew that Snape would be trying to hex them after he figured out what had happened.

All the Marauder(ette)s were trying to act as normal as possible, so that nobody would realize that something was going on.

"Ya, I know we have double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, and then we have Transfiguration and Charms! My three favorite classes," James replied, acting as if he didn't know what Alice was talking about.

"Yup! They're my fav-"…

"Professor Dumbledore, I absolutely love you! Your shimmery beard and hair, is just so attracting. And the way your eyes twinkle, OMG I can't resist-" Snape began, with the first part of his love proclamation.

"Minerva, could you please take him to Poppy for a remedy?" Dumbledore asked McGonnigal, as he sent a knowing glance towards the fabulous five.

"Of course Albus, would you also like me to talk to those five?" She asked looking at Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, and Alice.

"No thank you, I will take care of them, and Severus seems to really need to get to the wing, so please hurry," Dumbledore replied calmly, as Snape was still rambling about his undying love for Dumbledore.

The whole hall was still laughing loudly, especially the Marauders, and even the Slytherins were chuckling.

"Oh no! Dumbledore knows it was us, he just sent a knowing look in our direction," Lily exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry Lils, he can't prove it was us, and if anything, he would blame James and Sirius and, maybe me because of our past." Remus said, trying to calm Lily down, as she was genuinely scared.

"Ya! I will most definitely get my 1493rd detention here!" Sirius said excitedly.

They continued to calm Lily down, and they discussed what would happen later, when Snape was out of the hospital wing, and he realized it was the five who had done it.

"Then he's gonna try and hex him and then it'll basically backfire," James exclaimed.

"Ya it'll be awesome guys! But, we need to leave or else we'll get to DADA late," Alice said bringing sense back into the group, as they all rushed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, excited for what the day was going to bring.

* * *

Okay so that's the whole story... I might add more if I get enough reviews asking me to... I only need 10 and I will. So I'm sorry I left it at a cliffy, but I couldn't think of anymore, but don't worry, I will if you want me to. Anyways... please review... it would make my day!


End file.
